Relearning to walk
by Elle Brandytook
Summary: It's a crappy title, but read it anyway. MP, first time. More humor than romance, I would say, but that's just because I'malways one fore humor! ;) Reviews are always welcome, P.S. I'm new so don't kill me.
1. Beginnings

The sun shone brightly through Merry's window. He knew it had to be early noon, at least, yet he didn't feel quite like getting up yet. So he turned over. A promising calm was in the room that was almost too quiet. Especially since it was the first Sunday of summer, which meant only one thing to Merry; Pippin was coming. Merry groaned at the mere thought. It wasn't that he didn't love Pippin, he did. In fact, mostly all of his memories were running through the fields with the young took, stealing at will. Almost dying a few times, but fun none the less. The only thing was, that was a while ago. It had been a good three years since he had seen Pippin, and those times were over. Or should be, at least. He had matured in those three years and now his memories with pippin seemed...somewhat childish. But Pippin was still young, so it would be wrong of him to deprive him of his fun. So all that he'd have to do is set someone else to hang out with Pippin, no big deal really. He fell asleep with that on his mind.  
  
MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!  
  
Merry awoke startled. Once he remembered who he was, where he was, and what he was supposed to be (and wasn't) doing, he jumped out of bed, straightened his clothes, and made a mad dash towards the kitchen area. When he arrived he was quite out of breath and from the look of impatience on his mother's face, hadn't made it quickly enough.   
  
"Sorry mum." He said pecking his mom on the cheek. She sighed.  
  
"He's outside waiting for you Merry, go on now. Don't get into too much trouble, I beg you." She finished, and gave him a small smile. Merry groaned. "What's this now? You don't want to hang out with your favorite cousin, all of a sudden? This hardly seems fitting, what's wrong?"  
  
Merry sighed. "Don't you think I'm a bit..old...for Pippin?"   
  
She laughed. "Old? Nonesence. Go outside and accompany your guest." She left leaving no room for argument.  
  
The light outside the hole was (not too shockingly) blinding as he exited. He couldn't spot Pippin anywhere, always a bad idea , he thought. At once he felt a heave on his back, only to realize he had cumulated a Pippin sized back pack.   
  
"Hullo Pip!" He managed with the little breath he had.  
  
Pippin kissed the top of his head. "Hullo my Merry! Didja miss me?"  
  
"Hardly." Merry said shaking Pippin off his back. Pippin feigned a look of disbelief. " You didn't miss me? I sure missed you, I'm hurt, hurt merry. Turn and look at me! You haven't looked yet, come bear witness to my immense hurt!" Merry gave in and turned around, only to have his breath momentarily taken from him. Pippin had grown, he had very few signs of the chubby little hobbit he used to be. His eyes shone a deep green (had his eyes always been green?) And his hair, even looking like a mop on his head, complimented his smooth creamy complexion. He looked...amazing. Not a baby anymore, that was for sure.   
  
"Aye, it has been a while hasn't it?" Pippin said putting his shoulder around his cousin. "Ye don't look too bad yourself. Well, when you don't have your mouth hanging open that is." Pippin added, smiling cheekily.  
  
Merry closed his jaw tightly and blushed a little. Pippin laughed loud and deep. "Ah, don't worry. I felt the same way when I saw you. How's about we go to the lake, yeah? Been a while since I've been there. Must have been three years, right? Yeah three years, wow it's been that long has it--"  
  
"Lake," Merry said interrupting Pippin's rambling, "sounds like a very good idea." Pippin smiles. "Right then! Lake it is." 


	2. The lake

As they were walking, Merry couldn't help but glance over at Pippin. He had grown a good 3 inches taller (that is a lot for a hobbit) and had lost close too all of his baby fat, save just enough around the tummy to make him look inviting and you just want to hug him...or maybe there were other reasons he wanted to hug him. No, it was pippin. His Pippin, the same Pippin he had raided fields with, chased lasses, all in good fun. No, it certainly wasn't anything more than that. Just...Pippin.  
  
They finally reached the lake. It seemed, to Merry, a great deal smaller than it used to be. It was more of a pond, really. He, too, had not been to the lake in a while as, since Pippin was gone, he had no reason to. Other than the size difference, it looked much as it used to, with the old swing hanging above the water from the old maple tree. The serenity of the lake overtook him for a minute before he was brought back to consciousness by a loud splash.  
  
"Dear Iluvatar!" Apparently while Merry had been zoning off Pippin had stripped his clothing and jumped into the lake.   
  
"Cold?" Pippin nodded.   
  
"Freezing, actually. Come on in, it'll be like the good old days!" Pippin patted the water around him to emphasize his point. "Oh it isn't all that bad Merry, come in, please?"  
  
Pippin looked so adorable when he begged. Merry began to unbutton his shirt, then he stopped. It was somewhat uncomfortable to think of stripping in front of Pippin. Not that he was, stripping, really. Not for him at least. It was just to go swimming so why did it feel so awkward? Then it hit him. As he thought of pippin in the water, naked, he started to feel an all too familiar feeling in his breeches. Glancing over only made it worse. Merry groaned. Of all the places to get hard, this had got to be the worst.  
  
"Well are you coming, or not? C'mon Merry baby, I'm waiting for you." Pippin said in his best seductive voice.   
  
"I...I don't think I'm going to be coming in Pip. You swim. I'll...er...I'll watch, okay?"  
  
Pippin looked at his cousin with concern. "Something wrong Merry?" He started swimming over to the shore and getting out. The sight of Pippin's naked body emerging from the water was too much. Merry shot around and closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything to make it go away. He heard Pippin rummaging to put his clothing on and then come up behind him. "Merry?"   
  
Merry slid down leaning against the tree behind him. He let out a deep breath and, thinking quickly, put one leg up to shield his..desire...from Pippin's view. Even if he did look mature, he was still Pippin, and he was still young. Pippin eyed Merry questioningly, and plopped down next to Merry.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? I know something is bothering you, Merry. And if you don't tell me I'll...I'll...I don't know yet, but I'll do something bad and you, you won't like it." He looked proud of himself. Merry chuckled at his innocence.   
  
"Nothing's wrong pip." He smiled faintly to make himself more believable.   
  
Pipipn got up. "Merry, if you don't tell me what's wrong now, I'll...leave. I will! Don't tempt me you know I will do it."  
  
Merry sighed. "No pip, don't go. Come stay, I'm fine, really." Pippin plopped down onto Merry's lap, bringing down his leg with him. "Ooof," Merry grunted and shut his eyes tightly as Pippin's weight fell amazingly into all the right places.   
  
"Merry..." Merry opened an eye to look at Pippin. He looked frightened. Merry immediately jumped up, knocking Pippin onto the ground and panicked.   
  
"Pip, oh god, I'm so sorry..please, forgive me! It's nothing, really, nothing I swear just, god you look so good and..I'm so sorry..." Pippin got up.  
  
"Merry.."  
  
Merry stopped him. "No, no you don't have to say anything, listen I'll go, it's just, oh..."  
  
"Merry.."  
  
"I didn't know, it's been a while and, it's...it isn't you, I...I...  
  
"Merry!"  
  
He stopped talking.   
  
"Thank you! Took you long enough! I..." Pippin started, but he never finished. Merry, seizing the moment, took pippin into his arms and kissed him hard. He was so shocked he didn't even know what he was doing at first and then he realized...Pippin was kissing him back. He stepped back completely bewildered at what just happened.  
  
"Pip, I'm, I'm sorry I couldn't hel--" Pippin shushed him by putting a finger on his mouth. Merry took the hint and watched as Pippin took him by the hand and placed it on his belly. He slowly moved it down until it became clear what his intent was. In Pippin's breeches was an answering hardness to Merry's. Yet again Merry groaned, and this time it was pippin who kissed him. Pippin pushed Merry's back against the tree as they deepened their Kiss. Merry, feeling that Pippin had been bold enough for one day, traced the outlines of Pippin's lips, asking for entrance. Pippin granted his wish and his tongue slipped into the most wonderful place it had ever been, to Merry's recollection. It was sweet and perfect and completely..Pippin. This time it was Pippin's turn to groan as Merry continued to devour him whole. Then, Proving Merry wrong, Pippin pushed his body towards the tree, with it trapping Merry. Hardness met hardness and shocks of pleasure spread through both of them. Merry had never done anything like this before and was unaware of what felt good, but he felt they were certainly on the right track. Experimenting, he rubbed his bulge against Pippins. They both groaned together into one another's mouths. Panting, they created a rhythm that was easy enough to keep up with, but felt amazing.  
  
Merry moaned in exstacy as he thought he was about to come in his breeches, then Pippin stopped. Merry opened his eyes. Pippin placed his hands on Merry's flat stomache and slowly started moving his hand down lower and lower, and Merry couldn't help be thrilled at what seemed immenent to come next...  
  
And then It happened.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Lunch!!!" Pippin perked up and quickly removed his hand.  
  
"Lunch? I'm starving!" Merry looked at him shocked.  
  
"You have got to be kidding...you are going to leave this...for food? Geez Pip! You are something all right."  
  
Pippin Nodded. "Yes, Merry. I am something, hungry. And I want food. Let's eat, please? We have plenty of time for this...and..and anyway if we were, by chance, to stop here...it'll make the next time all the more enjoyable, am I right?" Merry didn't answer. "Right?"  
  
Merry shook his head. "You just want to eat."  
  
"No shame in that!" Pippin replied smugly. "Here, we'll..we'll just finish up and then..then we can eat, yeah?"With that he restarted their kissing, and rubbing. After only a few more moments, they both came together panting hard and gasping for air. "Well," Pippin said kissing Merry on the forehead and getting up, "that was fun, but now..I'm starving. Let's eat!"  
  
Merry stopped him, pointing to the wet spot in his breeches. "I say we get cleaned up first. Pippin grinned.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you." And with that he ran and lunged into the cold lake and walked out as if it were nothing to swim in his clothes. "Alright, now your turn. Fast Merry! I think you underestimate how hungry I am!" Merry, too, was quite hungry (being a hobbit and what not) so, following after Pippin's example, Jumped into the lake and that was the end of it. When he got out of the lake he began walking Pippin at his side, When he felt Pippin take his hand. He smiled.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Yeah Pip?"  
  
"Walk faster, I'm starving!" 


	3. Continued

Merry sighed. Elevenses finally over with, it was finally time for him to get back to where he and Pippin had left off.


End file.
